warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Nighcloud speaks: Hidden pain
Here is a poem that I wrote about how Nightcloud disaproves of the CrowfeatherxFeathertail, and the CrowfeatherxLeafpool thing called Don't Think I Don't Know I saw you with her yesterday Thinking about you just kept me at bay It breaks my heart, you know Just to be proof just to show Where your loyalties go First it started at the river It made me want to wither When I saw her with you Don’t think I don’t know Just because you don’t let it show That you like her more than me I see it in your eyes; you thought I had no clue But I’ve seen you in the forest With that girl that you knew But just think about me Will you just please You know I love you Why can’t you love me too Why did you ask me to be your mate When you wanted her as your date Don’t think I don’t know Just because you don’t let it show That you like her more than me Every time I see you go It still hurts me just to know That you’re going out with her again I know so don’t you try to pretend That you still love me anymore Because I’ve seen through your act before I’m just a replacement for her It makes me want to tear out her fur I almost do every time I see you together You want to stay with her forever Don’t think I don’t know Just because you don’t let it show That you like her more than me Do you care about your son at all Or is it that you can’t get over her death at the waterfall He’s waiting for you to come and visit But you can’t get over that she is a spirit Do you want him to grow up like this Thinking that his father doesn’t exist Do you even care about him You never visit him in his den You wish he was never born All you want is her adorn Don’t think I don’t know Just because you don’t let it show That you like her more than me Is she all you think about You even forgot how to do you hunting crouch Is she worth losing me If you think so I disagree Is she worth giving up you life She wouldn’t come without a price Are you willing to give up you home Just for one lovely honeycomb I thought I was worth more to you Apparently that wasn’t true Is she worth giving up your son Apparently I’ve been outdone She is everything to you You think she’s better than me too Don’t think I don’t know Just because you don’t let it show That you like her more than me The girl from the river started it all Too bad she took a fall Then you loved the forest girl She stole your heart with a little twirl But I want you back Even if you think I’m a maniac It tor my heart out when you fell for her I’ll do anything to make you purr But I know you love her with all your heart And I guess our relationship can’t restart I know you’ll never be mine I’ve seen you, your tails intertwined Because she is dove I’ll never be your love